A Play Date
by legallyandrea
Summary: Burt comes home to a play date in the backyard, his wife sitting under the umbrella and Kurt and 3 other boys rolling around in the grass.


**Title:** A Play Date

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** G

**Pairings:** Burt/Isabel (Kurt's mom), Kurt, Blaine

**Spoilers:** No Spoilers

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 2950

**Summary:** Burt comes home to a play date in the backyard, his wife sitting under the umbrella and Kurt and 3 other boys rolling around in the grass.

**A/N:** I don't own Glee or anything else in this fic except Kurt's mom and the dog but even then they kind of own themselves.

I was bored and excited, I'm going to Glee Live at the ACC tomorrow and I don't know what this is, or the plot really. This just kind of wrote itself, I don't have a Beta, I can't spell, my grammar and punctuation is awful and I'm sorry. I wanted to post this before I go tomorrow so here it is, I hope it's not too bad, I did read it over 3 times to try and look for any mistakes.

**Note:** Mods did I tag this alright? I don't have a authors tag or anything so I wasn't sure what to do about that. Oh and I suck with titles once again sorry!

********

He could hear Isabel's laugh, light and loud as he walked through the front door and dropped his keys onto the side table.

"Charlie!" he called out as he headed to the kitchen, where the screen door to the backyard was propped open with a case of Pepsi.

He knew it was so Charlie could go in and out without Isabel having to get up to let him in the house every time he barked.

Burt let out a chuckle as he saw Charlie, their 105 pound black lab roll around the grass on his back in what Burt could only hope was a dead worm, his body twisting, his paws in the air and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Kurt and 3 other boys were laughing and giggling as they tried to copy the dog and Burt could see the fresh cut grass in their wet hair and on the wet clothes of the boys and in the dogs fur.

He forgot that Kurt was having one of his play dates today with a few boys that went to the same Community Center that Kurt started going to a few weeks ago when the summer had started.

The Community Center was running a daycare during the summer days for the kids whose parents both had to work, so the kids went there and it took some pressure off the parents who didn't have to worry about finding a baby sitter or who was going to leave work early to watch their child or children.

Burt never thought he would have been one of the fathers to send his child to daycare but now that he's been sending Kurt their for a few weeks and seen the friends Kurt has made and the fun he's been having he's not sure why he used to think it was a stupid idea.

"So I see the boys have been in the pool" he said as he stepped out and blinked as the sun was right in his vision until he moved over to where Isabel was sitting under the umbrella.

On the table beside her was a few towels, a few half empty water bottles, and a glass of orange juice and just beside the leg of her chair was a metal water dish for Charlie.

She smiled as she turned and waved "yep, aren't you glad we have extra filters for it?" she asked pointing with a laugh as Burt turned to see grass, a few dog bones, a few toys and about 5 socks in the water.

Burt laughed and shook his head "I guess it was a good investment then eh? The boys seem to be having fun" he said as he pulled a chair closer to her side and sat down.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, she let out a tiny giggle, her hand was damp yet smooth and quickly drying, he knew she had put on sunscreen not to long ago, he could smell it in the air, and she must have picked up something wet or was rubbing the water on her face to keep cool.

"How was work?" Isabel asked after she took a drink from her glass, they both watched as the boys were now getting up from the grass and Charlie was scratching his chin making his tags click together.

Kurt was trying to brush the grass off himself and out of his hair then was trying to do the same for another boy, who looked to be about a year older then Kurt and was in a blue shirt.

"It was alright, Mike's sister is still in the hospital but he says she's getting out tomorrow so I gave him the day off" she nodded and passed him her glass to let him have a drink of her juice, he took a gulp and finished it on her.

"Mm last time I let you have some of my juice" she said with a glare and a smirk as Burt smiled "what I was thirsty I've been out working all day" he said as she huffed and took the glass from his hands and put it back on the table.

"Yes and looking after our crazy dog and 2 four year olds and 2 five year olds is easy as pie" she said shaking her head with a smile as Burt looked at the dog then back to the boys.

"Ok so maybe it's not that easy but still I had some crazy customers today, hang on I'll tell you in a minute let me grab the juice out of the fridge" he said before getting up out of his chair and heading into the house for the juice.

After grabbing it and heading back out he handed it to Isabel before sitting back down in his chair, he took off his ratty old ball cap and let it drop onto his lap.

"This guy showed up with a rusted black Ford LTD Crown Vic, it's wheels were almost bald and one was almost flat, there was only one wiper, the windshield was cracked and it was leaking oil. All the guy wanted was a paint job to cover the rust! He said he was going to sell it to some guy up in Missouri that he met at a legion a few weeks back."

Isabel let out a noise and shook her head "I loved our car when I was a little girl, it was a Crown Vic and slate grey, shame what that guy did to his car" she said letting her head fall back onto the chair and sigh as she close her eyes.

The boys were running around squirting each other with water guns and yelling and laughing, Charlie was walking over to where Burt and Isabel were sitting, drool hanging out of the right side of his mouth.

Burt laughed and patted the dog on it's head, rubbing his ears and scratching them before petting his back to try and get rid of the grass and anything else sticking to him.

"Hiya buddy, whose a good boy?" he asked with a laugh as the dog gave him his right paw waiting for Burt to shake hands with him, Burt would swear that the dog was smiling at him.

He kept his eyes on the boys and watched as Charlie got a drink out of his water dish, splashing water on Isabel's feet as he did so, making her snap her head up and look at the dog, who's tail was wagging.

"You do that one more time today and I'm turning you into hot dogs!" she said glaring at him as Burt laughed then quickly stifled it as she turned to look at him.

"Awe come on he loves you" Burt said laughing even more as she hit his arm "yea well he needs to stop doing that or he's out of here, I hate when he splashes his water on me, it's almost as bad as when his nose touches me" she said before being almost drowned out by the loud chirps of birds passing above them and Charlie ran back to the boys.

Burt could only watch as 3 birds flew above his head and land on the tree in the backyard and 2 small Robins tried to land in the pool and start poking at one the of the socks.

A loud giggle took his attention away from the birds back to the scene in front of him, his son was now telling their dog to say still while he gently held one ear his hand while one of the boys, the one with the blue shirt whose name is Blaine he's told by Isabel who just shook her head with a smile, climbs onto Charlie's back for a ride.

"Kurt's been giving all the boys a ride on Charlie today, the little boy in the red shirt is David Thompson and Blaine Anderson is the one Charlie is taking around the backyard right now." Burt nodded as he watched the boy hang on to Charlie's collar and smile as he was being taking around the yard.

"They are both 5 and they're both moving to Westerville at the end of July so I don't think Kurt will see them at the Center after that" Isabel said with a frown, Kurt seemed to like both boys and vice versa.

"The other boy is Kurt's age and he's Noah Puckerman, Judith Puckerman's boy" Isabel said smiling as Burt nodded, he knew her and he's met the little boy once or twice but only briefly.

"Wow is it 6 o'clock already? Boys time to dry off and change your parents are coming to get you" Isabel called out as she stood up from her chair and picked up the towels.

Burt could hear the boys all mumble and watched as Kurt got Charlie's attention and held him once again as he helped Blaine get off his back, Charlie spotted a squirrel at that moment and tried to take off after it.

That made Blaine unsteady and tumble over and land on Kurt who looked shocked, Burt could tell that from sitting where he was, he watched as Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear which made both boys giggle.

Isabel watched with a smile, Burt looked at his wife and all he could do was smile because Isabel looked so happy, so content, so amazed as she watched their son help the other boy up, wiping the grass off both of them once again.

"They're cute" she said softy as she helped Noah wrap the towel around himself before shooing him into the house so he could change, Burt found himself nodding along with her words.

"Mommy did you…Daddy!" Kurt squealed as he ran right to Burt's leg and grabbed hold of it, hugging it like his life depended on it, Burt laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair getting a sigh out of the small boy.

"Hey buddy, I see you had fun with your friends today, were you guys good for your mom?" Kurt nodded and then pointed to Blaine "daddy this is Blaine, he's my friend! He lives in a house with a bigger pool then us and he has a older sister but she doesn't play with him a lot" Kurt said frowning.

"Kurt why don't you and Blaine go and change before his mother get's here" Isabel said as she poured herself another glass of juice before screwing the lid back on the bottle and taking a drink.

"Ok come on I think Noah has some marbles we can see before his mommy get's here" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him behind him into the house.

Burt shook his head before moving to Isabel and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him "I love you" he kissed her.

"Yes and I love you too" she said pulling away from him "what brought that on?" she asked with a tilt to her head "oh nothing" Burt said before they both felt Charlie push his way in between them.

They both laughed before hearing the doorbell ring, Isabel quickly headed into the house to answer the door and Burt picked up the glass and the bottle of juice and headed into the kitchen, placing them both on the counter before going back out and grabbing the water bottles.

He could hear laughing as he pulled a package of mince out of the freezer and set it on the counter on top of a paper towel to thaw out a bit before he would put it on the BBQ for dinner.

"Yes they both were, I can wash their socks and bring them on Monday when we drop them off in the morning" she told two women who were standing on the doorstep he saw as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok and thanks again Isabel, I know how much they love to play together. Next week I think I'll take them to the new splash pad they have at the park on Glenview" Judith said as Noah hugged Isabel then his mom.

Burt watched as David did the same before Noah stuck his head back in the house and yelled bye to Blaine and Kurt before being told off by his mother for yelling, all Burt could do was laugh.

He knew that she was going to have her hands full with that boy when he was older, he kind of felt sorry for her but then he remembered that he had his own son that would probable be the same way.

5 minutes later both women and their sons were gone home and it was just Blaine left waiting for his mother, Isabel was in the kitchen getting a fresh drink for Charlie so Burt made his way along the hall to Kurt's room to check on the boys.

Pushing open the door he saw both boys asleep curled up on the floor, he quickly but quietly backed out of the room and made his way to the kitchen "Isabel" he said and tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"Bring your camera and come see this" he said as she turned to him with a questioning glance but pulled her camera down from the top of the fridge and followed him to Kurt's room.

Once she saw both boys she smiled and turned on her camera before taking a few photos before hearing the doorbell ring once again, letting them both know that Blaine's mother had arrived.

"Blaine, Kurt come on boys wake up" Burt, who was crouching down beside them said softly a few times before they both cracked open their eyes, uncurled and sat up, stretching with matching yawns.

"Your moms here buddy" Burt said "don't worry you guys can see each other again on Monday" he said before either boy could frown.

After putting Blaine's wet clothes in a plastic bag and giving him his water bottle that he was using outside Burt and Kurt followed him to the front door, where both their mother's were talking.

"Hi honey, did you guys have fun today?" Blaine and Kurt nodded "we got to ride on Charlie and we threw Noah's socks into the pool and David's too! They tried to throw mine in but they only got one sock my other one is still dry!" Blaine said happily as he pointed to the dry one stuffed in his plastic bag.

"Oh well I see you had a lot of fun" his mother said as she wrapped her arms around him and waved to Kurt who waved back at her "next time we should throw Noah into the pool" Kurt said with a small laugh.

"That's a good idea" Blaine laughed as well before he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes "mommy when can we play again?" he asked his eyes growing wide for a few seconds before he dashed forward as quickly as only a 5 year old can and grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

Kurt let out a yell then hugged back "you're my bestest friend!" he said to Blaine who nodded "yep and so are you, you smell better then Noah" Blaine said before letting go and running back to his mom.

Burt and Isabel both smiled as they watched the two boys "will I think someone is ready for a nap" they heard Blaine's mother say as they watched Blaine yawn again.

"Thank you once again Isabel" she said holding the bag in one hand and Blaine's hand in the other "no problem I know how much the boys love it" Isabel said.

"Judith might take them to Glenview next weekend, so just give him 2 extra pairs of socks and you should be good" she said with a laugh as Burt picked up Kurt and took him into the kitchen.

"So you had a lot of fun today eh?" he asked as Kurt nodded "I love playing outside with David an Blaine and Noah and Charlie and mommy and you watching us" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Burt's beck and kissing his cheek.

"I don't want the summer to end" he said giggling as Burt started to tickle his belly "neither do I Kurt" he said as Isabel walked back into the kitchen with a smile.

"Ok honey let's go set up the table while daddy starts the BBQ for dinner" she said as she grabbed a few paper towels and some paper plates and handed them to Kurt who headed back out the backdoor.

"So" Burt said "I bet you he will be out like a light before 9 o'clock" she laughed "yep and Charlie will be spread eagle on your side of the bed snoring like a lumber jack" she said laughing before heading out the door with cutlery and salt and pepper in her hands.

Burt grabbed the mince, a glass plate and tongs to flip the burgers before he headed out the door to start dinner.

Kurt and Isabel's laughter was all he heard as he turned from the BBQ in front of him to see mother chasing son around the backyard a smile on both their faces.

Burt sighed and rubbed Charlie's head once again as he rubbed up on Burt's leg "yeah they are great aren't they Charlie" he said.

"The best two people in the world" Burt said with a content smile on his face as the grill heated up behind him and his family played in front of him.


End file.
